


Three Little Words

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Your daughter notices Tony doesn't say he loves you a much as he probably should.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon by [emilyevanston](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston) on how your kids would react if they noticed that Tony didn't tell you he loved you as much as he probably should. Her tumblr is no longer up, but that's where I got the original idea for the story from.

Tony wasn't one to say 'I love you.' Sure, he said it to your kids, and the both of you made sure they knew they were loved and that they were precious, but when it came to you, that's when it got a little...complicated.

You knew Tony loved you. He didn't say it all that much, because, well, he was _Tony_ , but you knew he loved you. You didn't need him to repeatedly say it to know it was true. His love was shown in more subtle ways, and you knew how to find it because you knew exactly where to look.

The two of you have three kids, and your youngest is your daughter, and she was her daddy's little princess. She was only four years old, and even though Tony went around and said he wouldn't pick favorites, when it came to Maria,everyone knew she was totally his favorite. Not only was she his only daughter, but she had been born almost six weeks early and because of that, she was just a tiny little thing.

He had a thing for putting your kids to bed. Because he had issues with his own father, he wanted to be the best dad he could be. So he put them to bed often, telling them a story, or even singing to them on special occasions (usually the only one that wanted that, however, was Maria). Even though it was one of those mundane, everyday things, Tony loved doing it.

That night, as he was putting Maria to bed, she looked at him and said, "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?" he asked her. She had a very solemn look on her face, and part of Tony worried about it. Whatever she was going to say next had definitely been on her mind for some time.

"Do you love Mommy?"

The question kind of took him by surprise; he really hadn't expected it. So he licked his lips and then said, "Of course I do."

"You never tell her," Maria said, and Tony watched her for a moment, completely flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it was her, your four-year-old daughter, instead of the ten-year-old twins, who'd picked up on the fact that he never actually said the words. He took a minute to breathe, feeling like a panic attack was coming on.

"Your mommy knows I love her," he said finally, and Maria just watched him closely. "I know I probably don't say it as much as I should, but she knows I love her, and you all know we love you. Right?"

Maria nodded.

"Don't worry yourself, sweetheart," Tony says in a soft voice that was almost only reserved for your kids.

"You sure?" she asks him softly, and it almost broke Tony's heart. He just nodded and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry yourself," he repeated. "Your mommy and I are just fine."

He leans down to press a kiss into her hair. He then gets back up and goes out into the den, where you're working on some important, but boring, paperwork. He plops down in the easy chair beside the desk and you don't have to ask -- you know that something's definitely wrong.

"Babe?" you ask him, looking up from your laptop. "Is something wrong?"

"Y/N," he started slowly, seriously, his voice unnaturally soft. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

You raise an eyebrow as you watch him closely, "What do you mean?"

"Maria just told me that I never tell you I love you." You can see the wheels turning in his head before he says, "Do I really not ever say it?"

"Tony," you say gently, closing the lid of your laptop and then coming over, sitting down on his lap and shifting your body so you're facing him, "you don't have to say the words. I know you love me."

"But Maria asked why I never tell you, and...I don't know what to tell her."

"She's four years old, Tony," you say with a bit of a laugh. "She's not gonna understand everything, and you know that." You sigh before adding, "You don't have to tell me you love me all the time, you know. I'm perfectly happy with you just the way you are."

Going into your relationship with Tony all those years ago, you knew right away that he would probably have a hard time getting the words out. You had met during the Battle of New York, when he had saved you from getting crushed by the Chitauri. And hell, at the time, everyone knew he was a playboy, but there was just something about him that piqued your interest. People had warned you not to get involved with him, not to get attached, but when it happened, it took the both of you by surprise. You knew Tony had issues. Hell, you weren't sure there wasn't a single Avenger who didn't have some kind of an issue.

"It's more complicated than that, though," Tony goes on, his hand going to your hip. "I always saw the bad in my old man, and never wanted to be like him..."

When his voice trailed off, you leaned down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and then said, "Tony, you're nothing like him. You tell the kids you love them, right?"

Tony nods.

"Then there's no way you're going to be anything like the way your dad was," you say. You grab his hand in yours and hold it, linking your fingers together. "Trust me when I say you aren't the only one with parental issues. The only thing my parents ever taught me was what _not_ to do."

"Yeah, but I don't want those kids to think I don't love you," Tony says, looking up at you, and the look on his face almost breaks your heart. "That would be worse."

"Tony," you say softly, "do you?"

He nods, "Of course I do. I know I never say it, but I really do."

This was a side of Tony you don't see very often. You know Tony cares, you've always known he cares, but this was different than that. If there was one thing that Tony was really outspoken about in all the years you'd been together, it was the distaste of his father. And the fact the he now felt like he was able to be lumped into the same category as Howard? It just made your stomach turn.

"Hey, Tony," you whisper, and then shift your body so that you're straddling his hips. His deep brown eyes stare into yours and you feel almost like he can look into your soul. You lean in and cover his mouth with yours.

You love the way this man kisses you. And it's true; he _doesn't_ say the words very often, has maybe said them a handful of times since you've been together, but it's in the way he treats you that you can tell how much you mean to him. The way he kisses you, the way he dotes on you, the way he acts around you and your children.

He wraps his arms around your lower back and you wrap yours around his neck. The kiss escalates quickly; it was something that you weren't expecting but are loving anyway.

And even though the kiss is passionate, it's still soft and tender. He gently probes your mouth with his tongue and you can taste the scotch that he'd been drinking earlier in the day. You start to lose yourself in the kiss, and it doesn't stop being passionate, but there's a tenderness that isn't usually there.

You start to get lost in the kiss, grinding your hips down on his, and you hear the moan that comes from deep in his chest. Gathering you up in his arms, he stands and carries you to the bedroom the two of you share. He lays you down on the bed gently, and then leans down to kiss you.

As the two of you kiss, you tangle your fingers in the small hairs at the base of his neck. Tony does deepen the kiss, and the kiss is getting more and more passionate, but it keeps the same tenderness as before. When he breaks the kiss so the both of you can breathe, he removes his t-shirt and you lean up to do the same. The two of you rid yourselves of the rest of your clothes and then he kneels on the bed, leaning down to kiss you once again.

Breaking the kiss, Tony moves in-between your thighs and starts to kiss his way down your body. He starts with a peck on the lips, and then starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on your body, starting with your jaw, and then your shoulder, and then the flesh between your neck and shoulder.

"C'mon, baby," you beg, "stop teasing me. I need you."

Tony smirks, "I'm going to treat you right, Y/N. Gonna treat you the way you deserve. I can't always tell you how much you mean to me, so I'm going to show you."

After kissing down your breasts, to your stomach, and settling between your thighs, Tony hoists one of your legs over his shoulder, leaning down to inhale your scent. You know what's coming next, even though he's really taking his time with you, but you reach out and clutch the sheets in your fist.

The first touch of his tongue on your overheated flesh makes you jump a little; you knew it was coming, you had been expecting it, but it still startles you a little. You love when Tony goes down on you; he has had so much experience, which has made him pretty much perfect at it, but the thing you love the most isn't his experience. It's the fact that he loves doing it.

Some people would look at Tony Stark and think that he is an incredibly selfish lover and not care about his partner and whether they got off or not, but Tony loves going down on you. In all the years you've been together, the one thing about Tony is that he totally gets off on you getting off.

He licks a stripe up your pussy, and then does it a second time. The hand that's not clutching the sheets reaches down to grasp his hair in-between your fingers. You pull on his hair a little bit; not enough to really hurt, but enough to sting just a bit, because you know he really likes that. You groan as he inserts two fingers into your heat, and quirks them to rub deliciously at your g-spot. As he does that, he starts to lick at your clit, and you start to squirm and grab at his hair even harder.

His fingers are rubbing at your g-spot, and he's getting more and more aggressive, licking at your clit, and you know you're going to cum any minute. You're so close.

"God, Tony, baby," you groan out. "I'm so fucking close. I'm gonna cum."

He tears his mouth away from you to say, "I know you are. I can feel it. So go ahead, Y/N, come on and cum for me."

When he places his mouth back to your clit, he bites down gently, and just like that, it's over with. You cum harder than you have in a really long time, squirting a little.

He licks you through your orgasm and then withdraws his fingers, leaning up to kiss you. You taste yourself on his mouth, and it makes you groan. You love the way your taste mingles with his taste. He kisses you like he means it, and you can't help but groan. Removing your fist from the sheet, you wraps your arms around his neck and his back and he leans down to kiss you again. You move up the bed a little bit so he has room and then he reaches down, sliding his cock in your wetness.

"Come on, Tony, fuck me," you groan out. "I need to feel you inside me."

"I'm not going to fuck you," he said, and you look at him, puzzled. Instead, he shakes his head and says, "No, instead, I'm going to make love to you. Show you how much I love you. Because Y/N, and I really do mean this, I do not deserve you."

He thrusts into you slowly, and you love the way his cock is sliding against your inner walls. You groan, but he kisses you deeply to stop you from making a lot of noise. You clutch at his neck as he thrusts inside you nice and slow.

And usually, sex with Tony is totally different. He is usually pretty much open to anything, because if there's one thing that Tony Stark likes, it's sex. It usually doesn't matter what the two of you do together -- he just really loves fucking. But even with Tony being up for anything, this slow and sweet stuff doesn't happen all too much. You haven't made love with him like this, slow and passionate and gentle, in a really long time, because usually the two of you have other things that need to be done and it's either a quickie thing because of the kids, or it's hard and fast. You don't have much time to spare when you're raising the kids like the two of you are.

As the two of you make love, his lips never leave your body. He kisses your lips, and then starts nipping at your neck, and kisses that sensitive spot underneath your ear. It isn't long before you start to feel that familiar sensation of your orgasm starting to crest.

Breaking the kiss, you groan out, "Oh, God, Tony. I'm gonna cum. So close."

"I can feel it," he growls. "C'mon, Y/N. C'mon and cum for me."

He leans down and captures your lips, and you're pretty sure it's because he knows just how close you are to cumming and he doesn't want you to wake the kids. You scream into the kiss and it doesn't take very long for him to cum either, shooting inside of you.

He kisses your lips as the two of you come down from your high, and then he withdraws, lying beside you. "I love you so much, Y/N," he whispers to you. "Please don't even question that."

"I never would," is your response. "I love you, too, Tony. So much."

He grins and then he wraps his arms around your body, and it doesn't take very long until the two of you are fast asleep.


End file.
